Did You Know
by jekkah
Summary: Written for the CCOAC "Challenge Within the Other Challenges" - Hotch helps Reid with his New Year's resolution To not annoy people with statistics or random brainy blurbs for an entire case." Not a Hotch/Reid romance


_Author's Note: This was written for the "Challenge Within the Other Challenges" challenge on CCOAC. This challenge originally came from #17 New Years. My characters were Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner and my prompt was "To not annoy people with statistics or random brainy blurbs for an entire case."_

**Did You Know...**

"Did you know that women blink twice as often as men?"

Reid smirked to himself as he glanced around the plane. He could see each of his team members stiffen even as they tried their hardest to appear as if they hadn't heard them. He took a special type of delight in annoying them this way. They all considered him to be the irritating baby of the family and he made sure to live up to that.

"Or that they're better at smelling than men?" Reid's grin grew wider as he noticed JJ roll her eyes and heard Morgan release a small groan. "Did you know that thinking about your muscles can make you stronger?"

"Derek must think about his muscles a lot then," Prentiss joked, tossing an amused glance at Rossi, who had to use his hand to cover a chuckle while Morgan frowned.

Reid shifted in his seat. "Did you know that-"

"Reid!" Hotch interrupted sharply, causing everyone on the plane to jump slightly. "That's enough."

He opened and closed his mouth several times before replying quietly, "Sorry."

Hotch sighed, looking at JJ, who gave him an understanding smile. He hadn't meant to be so short with Reid, but already the case was getting to him and it hadn't even truly begun yet. Reid's constant comments weren't helping anything. Hotch waited until everyone was distracted once again before moving to sit next to the young doctor.

"I apologize for snapping at you," Hotch told him, taking care to make sure they weren't being overheard. Hotch studied Reid carefully, wanting to cheer him up somehow. "Didn't you have a bet with Morgan about going an entire case without sprouting random facts?"

"Statistics, actually," Reid answered, miserably. "And it wasn't a bet as much as he made it my New Year's resolution and told me I had three months to accomplish it or I had to buy him lunch for an entire month."

Hotch felt a ping of sympathy for Reid. "What if I help you? Every time you think you're going to spout off some statistics to the group as a whole, I want you to pull me aside and tell just me. I won't say anything to Morgan and you'll win the bet."

Reid smiled. "And lunch for an entire month." The corners of Reid's mouth fell and he eyed Hotch suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

Hotch sighed again and glanced at the ceiling. "Let's just say I have my reasons."

"Thanks, Hotch!" Reid told him excitedly. He was already cataloging all the different restaurants he intended to drag Morgan to and couldn't wait to begin.

* * *

Five days later, Reid was practically skipping through the hotel lobby at the end of the case. It was late and Hotch made the decision to keep the team overnight to rest instead of rushing home in the middle of the night. Hotch watched with tired amusement as Reid moved next to Morgan as they waited for the elevator.

"So, Morgan, would you say this was the end of the case?" Reid asked. The luring tone in his voice made Rossi and Prentiss perk up and pay attention.

"I suppose so, kid," Morgan replied, warily. He ran his hand over his face.

Reid let off a predatory grin as they entered the elevator. "And have you heard me state a single statistic this entire case?"

"I-" Morgan paused, trying to think of a single time that Reid had unleashed one of his mind-numbing statistics. To his chagrin, he couldn't think of one. Morgan looked desperately at Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ, who all shook their heads. "I guess not."

"Well, then," Reid clapped his hands, "it looks like you owe me a month's worth of lunches!"

Morgan groaned. "You're not really going to hold me to that, are you?"

Reid nodded. "In fact, I have a list of places that we're going to try."

"A bet is a bet, Morgan," Hotch commented, smoothly. He shot Reid a tiny smile. "And Reid hasn't told us a single fact this entire case."

"Oh man," Morgan whined as he entered his hotel room.

Reid waited until the door was closed before turning to Hotch and saying, "Thanks, Hotch. I owe it all to you."

Prentiss looked at Hotch in surprise. "Very smooth, boss."

Rossi agreed. "I'm impressed."

"It was nothing," Hotch assured them. He turned to Reid. "But I expect a few desserts from this."

"Least I could do." Reid watched from his doorway as Prentiss and Rossi adjourned to their respective rooms leaving Hotch and JJ standing outside of JJ's room. "Hey, Hotch? I do have one more statistics for you."

Hotch turned from JJ to Reid, an eyebrow raised. "What's that?"

"Did you know that 100% of the BAU team knows about your relationship with JJ?" Reid laughed when both JJ and Hotch's faces turned red. "And did you know that 100% of the BAU team approves? Just some food for thought." With that, Reid retired to his room.

Hotch glanced down at JJ, putting his hands on her waist to draw her close to him. "So, I guess the cat's out of the bag."

JJ nodded. "I guess so." She put her hands on his shoulders. "You know, that was a really nice thing you did for Reid."

"Well, I thought my girlfriend's son's godfather deserved a win," Hotch replied. "He has been watching Henry a lot lately."

"He has," she agreed.

Hotch pulled her in tighter. "Did you know that there's a 100% chance that I'm going to kiss you right now?"

JJ smiled, looping her arms around his neck. "Did you know that there's a 100% chance that I'm going to kiss you back?"

"Did you know," Reid interjected, sticking his head out into the hallway, "that we can hear every word that you're saying?"

"It's true!" Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan called from behind their doors.

Hotch glared at Reid before kissing JJ. He lifted his head up briefly. "Good night, Reid."

"Good night."


End file.
